


Training- Correction Protocol

by Archangel_dare



Series: Konoha's Sexual Training Program [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 16 as Adult, 16 as Age of Consent, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Voyeurism, anal cunnilingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_dare/pseuds/Archangel_dare
Summary: It was time for Kakashi to punish Sasuke's disregard for the chain of command, but Sasuke had no fear of whatever Kakashi would do to him."Option one. Do your worst," he challenged with a smirk, and oh how Kakashi couldn’t wait to see that look falter once they got started.Part 4 of Konoha's Sexual Training Program
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Itachi (mentioned), Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Konoha's Sexual Training Program [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809322
Comments: 19
Kudos: 96
Collections: Naruto: The Stress Relief Chronicles





	Training- Correction Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> While this work is in the collection, Naruto: The Stress Relief Chronicles, it is my own universe and not at all connected to the works of other writers. The only thing in common is the Free Use Kink, where shinobi are free to use consenting kunoichi for stress relief, and kunoichi are able to enjoy being used without stigma.
> 
> This is Part 4 of my Konoha’s Sexual Training Program series.
> 
> There is no underage warning for this series since in this universe, Konoha’s age of consent and adulthood is 16.

Sasuke arrived at Training Ground 17 at precisely 16:00: one hour after Kakashi had told him to be there. A smirk sat defiantly on his face as he strolled in. Kakashi was never on time, so Sasuke doubted that the older shinobi would mind if he hadn’t been there waiting the unnecessary extra hour. Sasuke’s smirk faltered a bit when he saw Itachi, arms crossed and leaning against one of the training posts.

“Nii-san. What are you doing here?” Sasuke asked, suddenly on guard for whatever Kakashi had up his sleeves. Itachi shook his head with an expression that Sasuke only saw when Itachi thought he was being childish. He resisted the urge to pout at his older brother’s noticeable disdain.

“You are testing him, Sasuke. First, disobeying the chain of command and now arriving late for your atonement. You aren’t showing much of the discipline that will be needed for a jōnin of Konoha,” Itachi shifted so that he was standing up straight. Sasuke was about to respond when a puff of smoke revealed his still-tardy sensei.

“Now, now, Itachi, let’s not be too harsh. Remember you needed to learn this lesson too when you came of age in ANBU,” Kakashi teased with his eye closed and a smile behind his mask. The tips of Itachi’s ears turning red was the only rare sign of his embarrassment. The older Uchiha cleared his throat as Kakashi squeezed his shoulder in jest. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his brother’s reaction; he’d never heard of Itachi ever needing to be reprimanded, and he’d never believe that Kakashi had been the one to administer that punishment.

“That still doesn’t tell me why you’re here, Itachi. This is between Kakashi and I,” Sasuke said gruffly. He was ready to be done with this punishment and move on to more productive uses of his time, like training for the jōnin exams.

“Tsk, tsk, always so impatient, Sasuke.” Kakashi turned to him with a serious face. “Itachi’s here as a witness to your punishment.”

“A witness? What do I need a witness for?” It would be much faster if Kakashi would just get on with whatever physical task he was going to make him do.

“It’s standard protocol, Sasuke,” Itachi began to explain as Kakashi shifted to take off his green flak jacket. “Kakashi explained that you held Sakura up from her training assignment last week. I am here to make sure that even in your punishment, you are treated safely.”

“Pff, safely? What’s he going to do?” Sasuke crossed his arms arrogantly. There was nothing Kakashi could do to him that he couldn’t handle. His punishment would probably be a few stupid laps around the village or a taijutsu-only spar session.

“I’m glad you asked, Sasuke.” Kakashi took off his weapon pouches attached to his pants, then tossed them over by the wooden post. “You’ll choose your punishment from a few options. You can take Sakura’s place and I fuck you here on the training grounds, I can petition the Hokage to have you placed on an all-male team to learn rank, or you don’t compete in this year’s jōnin exams and stay a chunin until you’ve demonstrated understanding of rank assignments. Either way, you’ll learn the value of having a kunoichi on your team and learn to respect the ranking of your superior. Itachi here will verify your choice and make sure that you aren’t coerced into making a decision either way. If you chose option one, Itachi will stay and make sure that no boundaries are crossed.”

Sasuke’s eyes shifted skeptically to Itachi, who nodded as if confirming the truth of Kakashi’s words. Every single option sounded utterly ridiculous. Why should taking Sakura before Kakashi mean he’d have to work with a new, probably more annoying, team or be held back from advancing to jōnin? That would be an insult to his ability, and he had already taken longer than Itachi to reach ANBU; he couldn’t disappoint his father by becoming a jōnin another year later. That left the first option: Kakashi fucking him. Sasuke subconsciously glanced down to where he knew Kakashi’s cock was nestled in his pants. He had caught a glimpse of Kakashi’s length in the forest and when he’d cum all over Sakura’s face in her office. He didn’t look that big, and Sakura had taken him easily. How hard could it be?

“Option One,” Sasuke said sharply, almost daring both men to challenge him. When a smirk spread across Kakashi’s face, he wondered if that had been the choice Kakashi had wanted him to make all along. ‘As if the other options were much of a choice,’ Sasuke scoffed inwardly. Kakashi shot Itachi a heated look, who rolled his eyes and shifted further away from the post and sat cross-legged in the cool grass. Kakashi stripped his shirt off, revealing a broad chest crisscrossed with scars.

“Definitely brothers,” Kakashi chuckled with some amusement. He then gestured his head towards the post and Sasuke walked over to it. Kakashi turned him around so that his back was against the wood, and Sasuke gave him a taunting glare. Oh how Kakashi couldn’t wait to see that look falter once they got started. Perhaps he shouldn’t be too thrilled that he’d be two for two with the Uchiha brothers, but Sasuke had always been a little too conceited for his own good. Kakashi was almost tempted to ask Itachi if he’d given his little brother any tips on how to take cock…no pun intended. Kakashi gently guided Sasuke’s arms behind the pole and tied them tight with rope. He asked the younger man if the binding was too tight, but Sasuke only grunted in response.

“Words, Sasuke. We won’t make any assumptions,” Itachi prodded gently.

“It’s fine,” Sasuke ground out. Itachi and Kakashi sighed and shook their heads. Of course Sasuke would make even following this protocol difficult. Kakashi loosened the binding just a bit to make sure there wasn’t any strain on his shoulders, then nodded to Itachi. Itachi nodded back, acknowledging that Kakashi had taken such precautions. Kakashi then walked around to the front of the pole and looked Sasuke in the eye.

“I’ll stop anything you’re uncomfortable with. And Itachi’s here to make sure of that,” Kakashi stated firmly with no room for argument. Sasuke tilted his head, defiant smirk still well in place.

“Do your worst,” he challenged. Kakashi smirked back. He had to hand it to him; that Uchiha pride burned brightly. The older ninja sank to his knees wrapping his fingers under the waistband of Sasuke’s black pants and pulling them down to his knees. Sasuke’s cock bound out, already half aroused. Kakashi raised his eyebrow with a smirk but Sasuke didn’t say anything, only narrowed his midnight black eyes at the older man. Kakashi took off one of his fingerless gloves and licked his palm to coat it in a layer of sticky saliva. He then wrapped his hand firmly around the base of Sasuke’s cock and dragged his hand up slowly, letting Sasuke feel each and every one of his rough callouses. Sasuke closed his eyes and tossed his head back but refused to make a sound. His cock twitched in Kakashi’s hand. Kakashi kept his eyes on Sasuke’s face, reading him for any signs of discomfort. Seeing none, he proceeded a little further, testing the waters of Sasuke’s resolve.

Sasuke’s chest expanded as he felt Kakashi’s hand take another drag up and down. He kept his eyes firmly shut, not looking down to see Kakashi’s hand working his hardening cock. Kakashi brought his hand back to his mouth and produced a thick glob of saliva. He cupped the palm of his hand over Sasuke’s cockhead and squeezed in a gentle but consistent rhythm. Kakashi could hear him take a deeper breath, but beyond that, the boy still didn’t make a sound. He could see Sasuke’s sharp jaw clenching and his throat working; it seemed that Sasuke had never experienced a hand job before. ‘Interesting,’ Kakashi’s mind purred.

Kakashi licked his other hand and brought it around the base of Sasuke’s shaft, then repositioned the hand around his cock until his fists met each other. He twisted his fists in opposite directions and let his thumb brush over the sensitive slit and head, encouraging the pre-cum gathering to slip out. Kakashi tightened his grip as he twisted at the base and loosened it as his hands moved higher. It was a well-practiced motion that he’d used plenty of times on himself late at night when he needed relief. After a few milking thrusts, Kakashi used one hand to roll the smooth skin of Sasuke’s balls, while his other hand focused on up and down strokes and squeezing the tip at irregular intervals.

Sasuke’s cock was almost to its full length, standing out proudly from its root. Kakashi nearly laughed; he’d never personify a cock as arrogant, but if anyone’s cock would be, it was definitely the young Uchiha bound in front of him. Sasuke’s cock was thick with a good weight to it. The head was a rosy pink, engorged with the state of his arousal. He wasn’t particularly long, but with the girth, he’d satisfy a woman easily. Kakashi’s hand and cock twitched as he remembered the way Sakura had taken it with such satisfaction. He almost growled at the offense but calmed himself; Sasuke was paying for his transgression now.

Sasuke mentally cursed his hips which gave an involuntary thrust into the hands of his sensei’s milking. He was not enjoying this; he was enduring this stupid punishment. It would do his body well to act like it. He clench his teeth as Kakashi’s hands sped up their torture; he could feel a headache and sore jaw coming from how tightly he forced his jaw bones and muscles together. Sasuke let out a harsh breath as he felt something wet dance across his swollen cockhead. He knew exactly what it was but couldn’t even think beyond the pleasurable feeling. His ass clenched as the object made another wet pass, leaving a trail of pleasant warmth that evaporated into the air. A harsh breath of air called Sasuke out of his thoughts and he turned towards the sound. He’d almost forgotten that Itachi was watching this, watching his punishment. Itachi was watching his sensei toyed with him. For some reason that thought caused Sasuke’s cock to twitch in Kakashi’s hand. Itachi shifted in the grass and readjusted his pants, almost…almost as if he was growing hard from watching this. Sasuke opened his mouth to respond but let out a loud choking sound and tossed his head back.

In one motion, Kakashi’s mouth had engulfed his entire length. Sasuke felt the warm, moist cavern pulling his rod in deeper, until he felt the head hit the back of Kakashi’s throat. Kakashi’s muscles worked him in a swallowing motion, tightening, loosening, tightening in a rhythm that was bound to drive him crazy. He’d thought Sakura’s mouth was the best thing he’d ever felt, but Kakashi sucked him like the professional Sakura was training to be. Sasuke shut his mouth closed, refusing to let out another unwilling sound.

Kakashi pulled his mouth off of Sasuke with a suggestive ‘pop’ and smirked at his student. “Glad to hear you’re enjoying this Sasuke,” Kakashi taunted, slowly stroking the dripping cock in his hand. Sasuke’s Sharingan was activated and he glared fiercely at the man below him. Kakashi shook his head and glanced over to Itachi, who he could tell was growing uncomfortable in his tightening pants. He wondered if his former partner envied his little brother, remembering how good Kakashi’s mouth had felt around his own cock. Kakashi remembered the spicy taste of Itachi as if it were yesterday instead of years ago.

‘Ah well, time to get back to business,’ Kakashi thought, and sucked Sasuke’s cock back into his mouth. Sasuke made a strangled gasp that was bitten off at the end. Kakashi hoped he didn’t bite his tongue off keeping in all those sounds of his pleasure. He wrapped his tongue around the tip of Sasuke’s cock and used it as extra suction when he bobbed his head up and down. Kakashi then used the tip of his tongue to scoop out a bit of stringy pre-cum to taste; Sasuke had an earthy, nutty, flavor to him, not the spicy, clove-like taste of his brother. Kakashi took another sip before tracing the thick veins of Sasuke’s cock with his tongue. Pulling back from Sasuke’s cock, then he used the tip of his tongue to lightly trace each trailing vein, then laid it flat and licked the entire underside of Sasuke’s velvety shaft, twirling his tongue over the sensitive knob. Kakashi brought his hands up Sasuke’s muscled thighs and around to grip his ass to use as leverage. He squeezed Sasuke’s ass cheeks and pulled him deeper into his mouth, encouraging the younger ninja’s hips to fuck into the moist hole.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and his breaths came in harsh pants. He wrung his hands around the rope binding him to the pole, searching for something to hold onto. His hands ached to grab onto Kakashi’s hair and thrust his hips relentlessly, race for the sweet release that he could feel building every time he felt Kakashi’s throat swallow around him. Fuck it was good! It was so good, but he refused to show any more pleasure than he already had. He tried to stop his hips from seeking out more of Kakashi’s mouth, but Kakashi’s rough hands kept a firm grip on his ass, massaging the globes as he pushed him closer. The muscles of his asshole and cheeks clenched harshly, sending sweet ripples up his spine. He was going to cum. He was going to cum in Kakashi’s mouth with his brother watching him. Just before he could feel the tidal wave crashing down on him, Kakashi pulled back and Sasuke almost groaned in frustration.

“Kunoichi don’t get to cum until their taichou have. Don’t think I won’t hold you to that, Sasuke.” Kakashi playfully swatted his cock. He smiled up in mock innocence as the dark-haired man glared down at him. Sasuke’s chest moved swiftly to take in air to calm his heated body. Kakashi had known that Sasuke was close; his cock had started to throb in preparation to blow his load, but Kakashi wasn’t going to let Sasuke off the hook that easy. He had taken Sakura from him, and even if it was just one afternoon, Sasuke was going to answer for that transgression until Kakashi was satisfied. Sasuke was going to beg for pleasure, and Kakashi was going to be the only one to give it to him.

Kakashi looked over to Itachi, who still sat cross-legged in the grass, watching their every move. To an observer, Itachi would look like a diligent taichou and older brother, making sure that a subordinate, who happened to be his little brother, was not abused while still paying their penance. He was playing a role, but Kakashi knew better. He could see the outline of Itachi’s hard cock pressing against the inseam of his standard issue pants. He could even see a faint outline of wetness from where a bit Itachi’s pre-cum had leaked out. He wanted to tell Itachi that it was okay, he could masturbate; many protocol observers did when watching the sensual consequence of disobeying rank. Shisui had when Itachi had gone through his punishment. But Itachi was nothing if not the perfect shinobi, performing his duty flawlessly; well except for the one time Kakashi had had to discipline him for Inuzuka Hana, but he couldn’t have blamed the Uchiha heir then. Hana had been in heat, needed a cock in her immediately, and Kakashi had been 2 kilometers away setting traps. As if sensing Kakashi’s thoughts, Itachi shook his head then made a hand sign in ANBU code: ‘Proceed.’ 

Kakashi shrugged and reached into his weapons pouch to pull out a purple vial. Once he retrieved the vial, he stood up, making sure that the rougher fabric of his pants brushed against Sasuke’s exposed meat. Sasuke fisted his hands as his cock throbbed and expelled a bit of pre-cum onto Kakashi’s pants. He huffed as Kakashi took his sweet time untying his hands, squirming much more than was necessary to untie the loosened knot. Sasuke knew the Copy Nin was doing it on purpose; every brush of Kakashi’s pants against him made his hardness bob and spasm with anticipation. Finally, Kakashi released his hands and Sasuke grabbed his wrist and rubbed gently. He wasn’t hurt; he just needed something to do with his hands that wasn’t hurriedly jacking himself too completion. Kakashi took his wrist gently and examined them. They were red, and had the imprint of the ropes, but nothing damaging. Still, Kakashi didn’t trust Sasuke with his own selfcare; the Uchiha would stubbornly refuse to go to the hospital out of spite.

“Make sure he gets these healed, even if the damage is only superficial,” Kakashi sighed. Itachi nodded with a small, depreciating smile. It seemed they were in the same accord about Sasuke’s stubbornness.

“Take your pants off,” Kakashi ordered. “You’ll want to use them as a barrier between the ground and your knee. I’ll be nice enough to let you.” Sasuke glared at him then looked over to his older brother.

“Do as he says, Sasuke, unless you want to mention knee burns to the medic as well,” Itachi’s voice was calm, soothing, yet hidden underneath was a roughness that Sasuke had never heard before. He wondered if it had to do with the stiffness in the way he sat. Begrudgingly, Sasuke stripped his pants off and folded them lengthwise to create the most surface area to cover his knees, he then pulled his shirt off with one hand and folded it to create an extra barrier between his knees and the ground. After creating the little pallet, Sasuke looked at Kakashi, irritated, but expectant of his next order. Kakashi motioned for him to take his position as he popped the top off of the purple vial. Sasuke kneeled on his hands and knees, his arms and legs tensing with anticipation. He looked down at the dirt, unsure of where else to look. He felt Kakashi kneel next to him, invading his space, and braced himself.

Kakashi ran his hand softly up the back of Sasuke’s thigh, letting him have some spatial awareness of where he was. Being at the mercy of someone else was a red flag for any shinobi, so even if Sasuke wouldn’t say it, Kakashi bet that he was anticipating the worst with Kakashi at his back. Kakashi continued to trail his hand over Sasuke’s plump ass cheek, up to the small of his back, over to his other cheek, and down the back of his thigh. Once he felt Sasuke’s body relax a little, Kakashi dipped his fingers into the vial.

Sasuke took a deep breath as he felt Kakashi’s wet finger circle around his puckered hole. He braced himself for the intrusion, but it never came. Kakashi simply ran his finger around the puckered skin, using his nail to add sensitivity, and pressing the flat of his fingertip to the hole to encourage it to open slightly every time he breathed out. The feeling was odd, and Sasuke wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about it. When Kakashi pressed gently on his taint, he naturally wanted to squeeze his muscles, but there was nothing to squeeze around. Sasuke felt Kakashi’s other hand grip and spread his ass cheek, exposing his hole further to the other man’s view.

“Pretty.” Kakashi pressed his thumb to Sasuke’s taint, watching the muscles flutter under his grip. He gave a test push and felt quite a bit of resistance. ‘And untouched,’ his greedy mind supplied. Kakashi could tell that Sasuke had never played here; he’d have to go slow. Kakashi continued to circle Sasuke’s hole, relaxing the muscle patiently. 

“What are you doing? Get on with it,” Sasuke ordered in a steely tone, but his voice was tinged with something else. Kakashi would call it across between impatience, want, and excitement. He sighed and pressed the tip of his finger a little further, watching as the tight muscle loosened a bit to accept the foreign tip.

“This isn’t about pain Sasuke,” Kakashi chastised gently. At the sound of his voice, Sasuke clenched his muscles around the tip of his finger. Kakashi took note of the reaction and smirked despite himself.

“Nor is it about violence,” Itachi added in his smooth baritone. “This is about making sure that you understand a kunoichi’s duty to her taichou. And since you prevented that duty, you must serve in her place to repair your own bond with your sensei. But that is not the same as causing suffering.”

“He could still hurry it up,” his voice held a mocking tone, but also an underlying huskiness. Kakashi smirked at Sasuke’s show of defiance, but he could feel Sasuke’s muscles practically tensing in excitement.

“Relax, Sasuke. Kakashi knows what he’s doing.” “Don’t worry, Sasuke. You’ll be taking my cock soon enough.” The two shinobi said at the same time. Itachi shook his head, slightly amused, and Kakashi grinned at him before turning back to the younger man on his hands and knees.

Kakashi shifted behind Sasuke and spread his ass cheeks wide, exposing his taint to the warm air. Sasuke’s taint muscles tightened and loosened invitingly. Kakashi pulled his mask down and pressed his face between the firm cheeks; he formed his mouth over the hole, sucking in air to create a tight seal. It’d been a while since he had done this, but it was like throwing a kunai; you never forgot. Sasuke hissed and rested his head on his bent forearms, unmeaningly arching his back and pressing his ass closer to Kakashi’s face. Loving the change in position, Kakashi rolled his tongue around Sasuke’s sensitive skin, flicking it repeatedly over his quivering muscles. Sasuke pressed his hips back further, searching eagerly for the unknown pleasure he’d just rejected. Kakashi pressed his face further into Sasuke’s ass, inhaling the alluring musky scent of him and working his tongue around the untested muscle.

Sasuke panted, feeling Kakashi’s slippery tongue lashing over him like a whip, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he wanted more of this feeling. As he took deeper and deeper breaths, he could feel his taint loosening, opening up to the probing nature of Kakashi’s tongue. He felt Kakashi’s teeth graze over his sensitive muscles and felt him gently nip at his toned cheeks, massaging the bite area with sure motions of his hands. Finally, Kakashi pushed his entire tongue passed the tight ring of muscle, and Sasuke moaned loudly at the invasion. He wiggled his ass, subconsciously trying to get closer as Kakashi pulled his tongue out.

Sasuke’s fingers dug into the dirt, searching for purchase, as he was left to the mercy of Kakashi’s elusive tongue. His sensei’s tongue lapped at every inch of his tight rim, probing, lashing, fucking eagerly. Unconsciously, Sasuke rocked his hips in time with his sensei’s tongue, trying, often unsuccessfully, to get a better grip on it. The training ground filled with the wet sounds of Kakashi’s slurping, but the only thing Sasuke cared about was the ball tightening in his lower gut. It was building again, that sweet release, and Sasuke hated himself for showing that he craved it.

Kakashi removed his tongue from Sasuke’s asshole and took his dangling balls into his mouth, rolling the orbs with the skill of his tongue and sucking down. Sasuke bit his arm to stifle the moan attempting to claw its way out of his chest. His cock leaked pre-cum down onto the grass, coating the blades in sticky layers of syrup. Kakashi danced one lubricated finger around Sasuke’s taint, then pushed the ring slightly and nearly creamed at how easily it opened to him; he’d loosened Sasuke up enough to slip one finger inside with ease, so he tried another. Sasuke breathed harshly as another finger was added inside him. He refused to moan freely; he refused to show how much his body begged for more as he was worked open. Kakashi released Sasuke’s balls from his mouth, letting the heavy sac swing to the thick cock and back in place, then he shifted to get a better angle. Slowly, he worked his two fingers in tandem, pressing deeper and deeper until his fingers moved without difficulty to the last knuckle. Kakashi chuckled as he listened to Sasuke’s huffs of pleasure. The Uchiha was stubborn, but Kakashi could feel his body’s need. Perhaps a little cruelly, Kakashi avoided flexing his fingers upward; that pleasure would be only for when Sasuke was ready to admit his own desire. 

Instead, Kakashi thrusted his fingers in and out, allowing Sasuke to sway with the rhythm. Once Sasuke proved that he could take two fingers easily enough, Kakashi inserted a third, stretching the ring nearly to its capacity. The younger man’s body grew slick and warm with sweat.

Itachi felt the delicious sting of arousal as he watched his little brother being eaten and fingered by the elder shinobi. Kakashi’s tongue was relentless, leaving no part of Sasuke untasted. He remembered exactly what it was like to be at the mercy of that tongue. Despite the arousing scene before him, Itachi refused to give in to the siren call of climax; he was here to ensure Sasuke’s punishment was carried out according to Konoha’s provisions, not to find his own release. But his body had other plans. Itachi could feel his cock pressing at the front seam of his clothing, begging for freedom. He could feel it twitching, leaking, whispering of the relief to be found if only he were to take himself in hand. Itachi gripped his thighs tighter, drawing himself out of his thoughts and back to his responsibilities. It seemed that Kakashi had prepared Sasuke well enough with his tongue and fingers, and was now moving on to his cock.

Itachi watched Kakashi pull his pants down, releasing his weighty meat to the warm air of early autumn. Kakashi’s cock bounced up to his stomach then stood erect as if searching out the hole it would soon be embedded in. Itachi’s mouth watered a bit at the shiny head, thick shaft, and heavy balls; he remembered this as well. He remembered how good it had felt to be speared so surely by the Copy Nin, how Kakashi’s hips had snapped and rolled perfectly with every thrust in a training ground not unlike this one. If Sasuke gave himself over to that pleasure, he would surely enjoy it.

Kakashi took his thick length in his hand and covered it in lubricant, preparing himself to enter the younger man. He lined himself up and settled the tip of his cock against Sasuke’s asshole, not pressing in, just letting him feel its presence. “Take deep breaths, Sasuke. The more relaxed you are, the easier it’ll be to take me,” Kakashi whispered soothingly into his ear. Sasuke didn’t need platitudes; he needed to cum, and if taking Kakashi’s dick was the only way to get that, then he needed the grey-haired shinobi to hurry it up!

Kakashi waited, waited for what seemed like forever, but in reality was only a few moments for Sasuke’s breathing to even out and for his muscles to go loose and pliant. Once Sasuke had loosened up, Kakashi pressed the tip of his cock past the relaxed ring. He pushed forward slowly, only moving when Sasuke exhaled and his body was at its least tense. On instinct, Sasuke bore down on the foreign length, opening himself up further and making Kakashi’s passage easier. Sasuke took deep breaths, both loving and hating the stretch of Kakashi’s cock pushing inside him. He couldn’t tell if it was more pain or pleasure, but the both registered in his brain as he took his first cock. His nerves were on fire with each inch that skewered him. Finally, Kakashi stopped, but Sasuke could tell he hadn’t bottomed out. Sasuke gave his muscles a test squeeze, causing Kakashi to choke and grip his hips firmly. Kakashi folded himself over until his chest sealed to Sasuke’s back.

“Wait, Sasuke. Be patient. Let your body adjust,” Kakashi’s voice was strangled and husky; its deep baritone washed over him. Sasuke grunted and continued his breathing until he suddenly felt his muscles loosen again. Kakashi pressed a little deeper, then stopped when he met resistance. Kakashi lifted up and grabbed the purple vial of lubricant laying in the ground beside them. He took out a small amount and slathered it around Sasuke’s stretched hole. Sasuke let out a stifled moan as the cool temperature of the lube licked over his electric nerves, soothing his untested body. Kakashi pulled out slowly, coating every newly exposed inch in lubricant to make the slide easier. When the tip was all that remained inside, Kakashi gently replaced all of his length. With the added lubricant, the 2nd push was much easier, the 3rd even more so. Kakashi gripped Sasuke’s hips and smoothly worked his cock in and out of Sasuke’s newly used hole.

Sasuke rose to his hands and looked up to see Itachi’s eyes watching him, blazing, fiery red just like his own Sharingan. Itachi’s eyes skated down his body, as if to memorize every curve and dip and angle on display. Sasuke caught the obvious tent in his brother’s pants, saw the obvious tension in his shoulders, and knew that his brother was aroused by the sight of him taking his sensei’s cock. He didn’t know if that was because the sight was erotic, or if Itachi was remembering his own punishment with Kakashi. Some dark part of him wondered if his brother wished he was participating.

Sensing Sasuke’s distraction, Kakashi looked up to Itachi, who held himself in the same position since they’d begun. Itachi gave a barely perceivable nod, and Kakashi slammed his cock into Sasuke’s waiting hole. Sasuke tossed his head back with a loud obscene whine. Kakashi licked his lips and prepared to make Sasuke make that sound again. He gripped the younger man’s hips tightly and fucked into his perfect body. Sasuke was tight, responsive, warm, everything Kakashi needed to find relief for his throbbing sac. 

Sasuke’s nails dug into the dirt hard as he was swayed back and forth with Kakashi’s thrusts. Each one was powerful, threatening to push him over the blessed cliff of an orgasm. His cock slapped against his stomach and his balls rocked back and forth, hitting Kakashi’s own sac. Then suddenly, electricity exploded in him and Sasuke release another sharp groan. Kakashi surged upwards, striking that spot repeatedly with perfect accuracy. Every time Kakashi hit Sasuke’s prostate, he felt Sasuke’s hole clench around him furiously and Sasuke moaned erotic, guttural sounds, finally giving into the pleasure of being fucked right. Kakashi almost wanted Sasuke to commit another transgression, if only to feel that throat vibrate around his cock while his clone fucked the younger man from behind. 

Itachi’s eyes traced the line of Sasuke’s body, head thrown back in abandon, back arched, cock surging in and out of him. His Sharingan swirled lazily, memorizing the look of unadulterated ecstasy that claimed his little brother’s face. Try as his brother might have earlier to deny the desire that surged through him, now he willingly took his sensei’s thick meat.

Kakashi let his head fall back, feeling the tingling in the back of his spine that told him he was nearing his own orgasm. He wrapped his hand around Sasuke’s leaking cock and jerked relentlessly in time to his own thrusts. Sasuke panted harder, moving his hips to take his sensei’s unyielding thrusts.

“Almost there,” Kakashi’s husky voice held the sweet promise of relief. Sasuke nodded and arched his body as far as he could, creating an even easier target for Kakashi to spear into his well-used asshole. Kakashi’s warm hand cradled his cock and milked him in rhythm with those blistering thrusts. The pressure was growing too strong, the weight of holding his body up and moving with Kakashi becoming too much. If Kakashi didn’t cum soon, Sasuke was going to and damn the consequences. Sasuke squeezed his muscles in time with Kakashi’s thrusts, and the older man groaned loudly, leaning over Sasuke’s body and biting his shoulder. Sasuke yelled as he felt spurts of Kakashi’s hot cum rocketing into him.

“Kakashi,” Sasuke bit out, as close to a plea for release as the proud Uchiha would ever get. On the cloudy haze of his orgasm, Kakashi cupped the head of Sasuke’s cock and bobbed quickly, coaxing the younger man’s body to release his own seed. Knowing that Sasuke wouldn’t last much longer, Kakashi gave a few more powerful thrusts to Sasuke’s prostate.

“Cum,” Kakashi ordered darkly, and Sasuke felt the immediate relief wash over his body as ribbons of his own cum splattered into his sensei’s hands, overfilled them, and leaked into the green grass below, already well-stained with his pre-cum. Sasuke gulped in air, still feeling Kakashi’s pulsing cock in his ass with each sputtering shot of seed.

Sasuke collapsed onto the ground, uncaring that his stomach was now covered in his own cum. He shuddered as Kakashi pulled out of him. His own breaths ragged, Kakashi looked down at the exhausted Uchiha, body a sticky mess, a stream of hot cum running out of his used asshole, and felt his cock give one last jump of desire. He reached into a pocket on his flak jacket and grabbed two towels: one for Sasuke to clean off with, and one for himself. 

Sasuke rolled over, loving each delicious twitch of his body; his muscles were languid, and the only thing he wanted to do was shower and sleep. He took the towel from Kakashi and wiped himself off the best he could. His clothes were absolutely ruined with cum and dirt stains, but they’d have to do until he could get back to the Uchiha compound and toss them. Itachi walked over, his Sharingan finally deactivated to reveal deep grey, almost black, eyes. 

“Punishment’s been satisfied. He’s atoned enough,” Kakashi smirked. Itachi shook his head comically but returned the gesture.

“I would hope so,” Itachi made a rare joke. They both looked at Sasuke, waiting for him to get dressed so Itachi could take him to have the red skin around his wrists looked at. 

“My squad’s in need of a female companion; how’s Sakura’s training going?” Itachi asked, still watching his little brother shuffle tenderly into his clothing. Itachi felt a pang of sympathy for his brother as he knew the soreness that came from restoring a bond with Kakashi; while he was considerate, he was relentless. Kakashi raised his eyebrow in curiosity. Itachi’s ANBU squad was the best, and being such, had the toughest missions. How had Tsunade-sama not already assigned them the best kunoichi in ANBU, or at least the best kunoichi to in the village for their return?

“She’s new to this obviously, but she learns quickly. You can test her out for yourself. It’ll be like old times,” Kakashi gave his signature crinkled smile then added: “Of course, you might have to worry about your subordinates wanting their turn first.” Itachi’s lips curved into a smooth smile as Sasuke glared at the elder shinobi.

“If Sasuke was so eager to have her, I believe I’ll enjoy her. Shisui and Neji’s tastes are not so far from my own,” Itachi nodded his agreement.

“It’s settled then,” Kakashi gave him a wave and disappeared, probably off to read his treasured Icha Icha series.

Itachi looked to his little brother, who had some trouble meeting his eye. “Come on, otouto. Let’s get you checked out,” Itachi ruffled his hair to ease the tension in his shoulders. Sasuke relaxed some but still worried his lip between his teeth.

Itachi sighed and begrudgingly told his brother what he knew would give him some relief: “It is normal for shinobi to need to be reminded of the chain of command, Sasuke. There is no shame in that. If you ask Shisui, he’ll gladly tell you of my punishment with Kakashi.”


End file.
